Princess for Life
by darkie1
Summary: She's a tom boy Princess, and he's a respected King of the goblins, who are oddly betrothed... Will they find love?
1. Default Chapter

Princess for life  
  
DISCLAIMOR- Do we really need to go through this AGAIN?! Oh alright. I don't own Labyrinth. There, ya'll happy? Good, let's begin.  
  
" You look beautiful, Travesty."  
  
Travesty sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue curls curled to perfection today, and her red eyes glinting with mischief and magic. Her ivory skin had been washed, powdered, and covered in light colors. Her cheeks rosy from the blush, and her lips blue from the lipstick. She looked down at herself, and the gown she wore. Flaming red dress that tied in the back, and flared at the bottom. This was the most humiliating day of her life. " Honestly Highness, it's like watching your mother." Her servant groveled. Travesty stood up from her seat.  
  
" No, my mother wouldn't look this pathetic!" Travesty mumbled. " Aaron, why do I have to see him? I'm already being forced to marry him!" Travesty took one more glance at herself and walked out of her room. Aaron followed.  
  
" Because Highness, if you don't, how will you know you love him?" Travesty stopped and turned to Aaron.  
  
" That's the problem, I already know I hate him!" She turned back around and continued walking. " I hate this. I hate being a princess, I hate being betrothed to a man I hate and will never love, and I hate this dress!!"  
  
  
  
" You look handsome Jareth."  
  
Jareth sighed and looked at him self in the mirror. He brushed a few stray hairs out of his glinting orbs and put on a dashing smile. He looked down at his gloves and tightened them.  
  
" Of course I do, Hoggoblin. As a king I should."  
  
" Hoggle majesty." Hoggle corrected. Jareth shrugged.  
  
" Whatever. Hand me my cape." Hoggle handed Jareth his cape; Jareth fastened the cape to his tunic and glanced at himself one last time in the mirror and walked out the room. Hoggle followed. " Now who is this maiden I will be meeting, Hoglin?"  
  
" Hoggle."  
  
" That's not a pretty name for a maiden, you better check again." Hoggle sighed.  
  
" Her name is Princess Travesty. Princess of Elements." Jareth stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
" You mean that Tom prince?" Jareth asked. " She's hardly the marriageable type. " He continued walking. " Or manageable." He added  
  
" Yes majesty, but she is the last princess in the land. You've dumped all the others, and you need to take on an heir." Hoggle reminded him. " And you haven't seen her since the ball two hundred years ago, maybe she's changed."  
  
" Yeah right, and maybe that bruise she gave me was just a hickey!" Jareth got to the doorway and formed a crystal portal around him. " Wish me luck, Hogbrain."  
  
" Just don't do anything stupid." Hoggle sighed waving goodbye. Before Jareth had a chance to protest, he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Travesty glanced up to her father walking down the steps. He smiled happily, but she didn't return the gesture. She looked back to where Jareth was supposed to be, but wasn't.  
  
" Where is that sissy!" She hissed. A flash of light formed in front of her eyes and Jareth appeared. He smiled warmly to the people in the room, not really noticing Travesty.  
  
" Sorry," He said stepping forward. Travesty's eyes widened at Jareth's stunning appearance. " There was a major portal jam!"  
  
" Either that or you got your cape stuck in the door again." Jareth's ears perked up to the remark. He looked over to the blue haired, red-eyed girl who planted her hands on her hips  
  
" Where's Travesty?" He asked her. Travesty smirked.  
  
" Right here." Jareth's eyes widened as he looked her up and down.  
  
" You're joking. Right? I'm talking about Travesty. Green, frizzy hair, pink eyes, dirty tanned skin. No makeup." Travesty curtsied.  
  
" And violent, Majesty." She added.  
  
" Travesty! Hush!" Her father scolded. Travesty sighed and stood erect.  
  
" Sorry Majesty." Jareth seemed quite amused at how well she backed down. Maybe she had changed.  
  
" Travesty," Aaron butted in, sensing that Travesty was completely and utterly bored. " Why don't you show your garden to Jareth?" Aaron suggested.  
  
" Alright." Travesty moaned and grabbed Jareth by the arm, dragging him outside the palace to the garden. " Let's go wuss."  
  
( Okay, how was that? And don't worry about telling me it sucked. I need criticism.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Princess for life  
  
DISCLAIMOR- Do we really need to go through this AGAIN?! Oh alright. I don't own Labyrinth. There, ya'll happy? Good, let's begin.  
  
" You look beautiful, Travesty."  
  
Travesty sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue curls curled to perfection today, and her red eyes glinting with mischief and magic. Her ivory skin had been washed, powdered, and covered in light colors. Her cheeks rosy from the blush, and her lips blue from the lipstick. She looked down at herself, and the gown she wore. Flaming red dress that tied in the back, and flared at the bottom. This was the most humiliating day of her life. " Honestly Highness, it's like watching your mother." Her servant groveled. Travesty stood up from her seat.  
  
" No, my mother wouldn't look this pathetic!" Travesty mumbled. " Aaron, why do I have to see him? I'm already being forced to marry him!" Travesty took one more glance at herself and walked out of her room. Aaron followed.  
  
" Because Highness, if you don't, how will you know you love him?" Travesty stopped and turned to Aaron.  
  
" That's the problem, I already know I hate him!" She turned back around and continued walking. " I hate this. I hate being a princess, I hate being betrothed to a man I hate and will never love, and I hate this dress!!"  
  
  
  
" You look handsome Jareth."  
  
Jareth sighed and looked at him self in the mirror. He brushed a few stray hairs out of his glinting orbs and put on a dashing smile. He looked down at his gloves and tightened them.  
  
" Of course I do, Hoggoblin. As a king I should."  
  
" Hoggle majesty." Hoggle corrected. Jareth shrugged.  
  
" Whatever. Hand me my cape." Hoggle handed Jareth his cape; Jareth fastened the cape to his tunic and glanced at himself one last time in the mirror and walked out the room. Hoggle followed. " Now who is this maiden I will be meeting, Hoglin?"  
  
" Hoggle."  
  
" That's not a pretty name for a maiden, you better check again." Hoggle sighed.  
  
" Her name is Princess Travesty. Princess of Elements." Jareth stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
" You mean that Tom prince?" Jareth asked. " She's hardly the marriageable type. " He continued walking. " Or manageable." He added  
  
" Yes majesty, but she is the last princess in the land. You've dumped all the others, and you need to take on an heir." Hoggle reminded him. " And you haven't seen her since the ball two hundred years ago, maybe she's changed."  
  
" Yeah right, and maybe that bruise she gave me was just a hickey!" Jareth got to the doorway and formed a crystal portal around him. " Wish me luck, Hogbrain."  
  
" Just don't do anything stupid." Hoggle sighed waving goodbye. Before Jareth had a chance to protest, he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Travesty glanced up to her father walking down the steps. He smiled happily, but she didn't return the gesture. She looked back to where Jareth was supposed to be, but wasn't.  
  
" Where is that sissy!" She hissed. A flash of light formed in front of her eyes and Jareth appeared. He smiled warmly to the people in the room, not really noticing Travesty.  
  
" Sorry," He said stepping forward. Travesty's eyes widened at Jareth's stunning appearance. " There was a major portal jam!"  
  
" Either that or you got your cape stuck in the door again." Jareth's ears perked up to the remark. He looked over to the blue haired, red-eyed girl who planted her hands on her hips  
  
" Where's Travesty?" He asked her. Travesty smirked.  
  
" Right here." Jareth's eyes widened as he looked her up and down.  
  
" You're joking. Right? I'm talking about Travesty. Green, frizzy hair, pink eyes, dirty tanned skin. No makeup." Travesty curtsied.  
  
" And violent, Majesty." She added.  
  
" Travesty! Hush!" Her father scolded. Travesty sighed and stood erect.  
  
" Sorry Majesty." Jareth seemed quite amused at how well she backed down. Maybe she had changed.  
  
" Travesty," Aaron butted in, sensing that Travesty was completely and utterly bored. " Why don't you show your garden to Jareth?" Aaron suggested.  
  
" Alright." Travesty moaned and grabbed Jareth by the arm, dragging him outside the palace to the garden. " Let's go wuss."  
  
( Okay, how was that? And don't worry about telling me it sucked. I need criticism.)  
  
" That is an ocean rose, and that's a Earth daisy, and that's a.."  
  
Travesty repeated in slight monotone. Jareth paid more attention to Travesty than to the flowers. Boy had she grown. Last time he saw her she could pass off as a goblin! Her hair was nappy and green, her clothes were dirty with mud, and her eyes looked more pink than fire red, but now she looked like a princess should. Hair nicely curled to perfection, face washed, powdered and colored lightly with makeup, wearing a nice dress, and looking completely miserable.  
  
" Travesty?" Jareth cut into her dry presentation of a Rain carnation.  
  
" Yes?" Her voice seemed pleasant, happy to get off the subject of flowers.. A subject she cared less about than proper lessons on being a queen.  
  
" If you could have anything, what would you have?" Jareth stopped walking, causing Travesty to stop as well. Travesty looked beyond Jareth, to the gate from the castle. Jareth turned to face what she was. He understood. He saw children outside the gates, playing, laughing, getting dirty, loving life. He knew the feeling. Travesty walked closer to Jareth and looked up at him. Jareth brought his face and eyes down to look in her's.  
  
" Freedom." She answered, already knowing she didn't need to. Her tone of voice sang with the longing of it and her eyes sparkled beyond tears.  
  
" Oh God you've changed.." Jareth whispered leaning closer to her. Travesty took a step back and spit a giant luggie on the ground.  
  
" OH SHIT! Did you see the length on that thing?! Let's see you!" The moment dashed. Jareth disgusted. And Travesty delighted by how far she could spit out mucus.  
  
" Lovely." Jareth mumbled. Travesty grabbed his arm and pulled him to her.  
  
" Come on Jareth.. Just spit one right out!" Jareth did a double take from how far her spit was, to her.  
  
" I beg your pardon?!" Jareth asked surprised and slightly disgusted.  
  
" Go on. Spit!" Jareth saw the look in Travesty's eyes. This was somehow amusing to her. He sighed, obliged, and began to form a giant luggie. He took aim and..  
  
" Travesty! Jareth! Just what the hell are you dong?!" Jareth spun around startled and spit his luggie all over Travesty's father.. King of Elements. Travesty stifled an, already massive giggle and blushed. Jareth closed his eyes, embarrassed. " Jareth.." Travesty's father began. " I'm not going to get angry, but what the hell was that for?!" He pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the mucus.  
  
" Your Majesty, I'm so sorry!" Jareth began. " You see, me and Travesty were-"  
  
" We were getting acquainted." Travesty interrupted. Jareth arched a brow and looked at her. So did her father.  
  
" What?" Her father questioned.  
  
" Exactly. What?!" Jareth added.  
  
" Um.. You see, Jareth wanted to kiss me, since we are going to get married, and his culture is exchanging spit. He was building up some and you interrupted! Cant we have a little privacy!" Travesty lied. Jareth and her father stared at her in astonishment. Travesty's father turned to Jareth.  
  
" Is this true?" He asked, trusting Jareth more than her.  
  
" Uh. Yeah. So far." A long moment of silence.  
  
" Well, okay then.. Jareth, when do you two wish to be wed?" Jareth turned to Travesty who looked away. She'd marry him. But not love him. He knew that she would be more miserable as a queen than a princess.  
  
" No wedding." Travesty looked up. "It's off." Jareth said then disappeared. Travesty couldn't thank him enough. Her father turned towards her.  
  
" This is your fault! Now what will our kingdom do if no man will marry you!" Her father scolded. Travesty still stared at the spot where Jareth had been.  
  
" Get over it." She answered and walked away to another part of the garden.  
  
( Okay, how was this? A little sick, but it's all in good fun) 


	3. Chapter 3

Princess for life  
  
DISCLAIMOR- Do we really need to go through this AGAIN?! Oh alright. I don't own Labyrinth. There, ya'll happy? Good, let's begin.  
  
" You look beautiful, Travesty."  
  
Travesty sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue curls curled to perfection today, and her red eyes glinting with mischief and magic. Her ivory skin had been washed, powdered, and covered in light colors. Her cheeks rosy from the blush, and her lips blue from the lipstick. She looked down at herself, and the gown she wore. Flaming red dress that tied in the back, and flared at the bottom. This was the most humiliating day of her life. " Honestly Highness, it's like watching your mother." Her servant groveled. Travesty stood up from her seat.  
  
" No, my mother wouldn't look this pathetic!" Travesty mumbled. " Aaron, why do I have to see him? I'm already being forced to marry him!" Travesty took one more glance at herself and walked out of her room. Aaron followed.  
  
" Because Highness, if you don't, how will you know you love him?" Travesty stopped and turned to Aaron.  
  
" That's the problem, I already know I hate him!" She turned back around and continued walking. " I hate this. I hate being a princess, I hate being betrothed to a man I hate and will never love, and I hate this dress!!"  
  
  
  
" You look handsome Jareth."  
  
Jareth sighed and looked at him self in the mirror. He brushed a few stray hairs out of his glinting orbs and put on a dashing smile. He looked down at his gloves and tightened them.  
  
" Of course I do, Hoggoblin. As a king I should."  
  
" Hoggle majesty." Hoggle corrected. Jareth shrugged.  
  
" Whatever. Hand me my cape." Hoggle handed Jareth his cape; Jareth fastened the cape to his tunic and glanced at himself one last time in the mirror and walked out the room. Hoggle followed. " Now who is this maiden I will be meeting, Hoglin?"  
  
" Hoggle."  
  
" That's not a pretty name for a maiden, you better check again." Hoggle sighed.  
  
" Her name is Princess Travesty. Princess of Elements." Jareth stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
" You mean that Tom prince?" Jareth asked. " She's hardly the marriageable type. " He continued walking. " Or manageable." He added  
  
" Yes majesty, but she is the last princess in the land. You've dumped all the others, and you need to take on an heir." Hoggle reminded him. " And you haven't seen her since the ball two hundred years ago, maybe she's changed."  
  
" Yeah right, and maybe that bruise she gave me was just a hickey!" Jareth got to the doorway and formed a crystal portal around him. " Wish me luck, Hogbrain."  
  
" Just don't do anything stupid." Hoggle sighed waving goodbye. Before Jareth had a chance to protest, he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Travesty glanced up to her father walking down the steps. He smiled happily, but she didn't return the gesture. She looked back to where Jareth was supposed to be, but wasn't.  
  
" Where is that sissy!" She hissed. A flash of light formed in front of her eyes and Jareth appeared. He smiled warmly to the people in the room, not really noticing Travesty.  
  
" Sorry," He said stepping forward. Travesty's eyes widened at Jareth's stunning appearance. " There was a major portal jam!"  
  
" Either that or you got your cape stuck in the door again." Jareth's ears perked up to the remark. He looked over to the blue haired, red-eyed girl who planted her hands on her hips  
  
" Where's Travesty?" He asked her. Travesty smirked.  
  
" Right here." Jareth's eyes widened as he looked her up and down.  
  
" You're joking. Right? I'm talking about Travesty. Green, frizzy hair, pink eyes, dirty tanned skin. No makeup." Travesty curtsied.  
  
" And violent, Majesty." She added.  
  
" Travesty! Hush!" Her father scolded. Travesty sighed and stood erect.  
  
" Sorry Majesty." Jareth seemed quite amused at how well she backed down. Maybe she had changed.  
  
" Travesty," Aaron butted in, sensing that Travesty was completely and utterly bored. " Why don't you show your garden to Jareth?" Aaron suggested.  
  
" Alright." Travesty moaned and grabbed Jareth by the arm, dragging him outside the palace to the garden. " Let's go wuss."  
  
( Okay, how was that? And don't worry about telling me it sucked. I need criticism.)  
  
" That is an ocean rose, and that's a Earth daisy, and that's a.."  
  
Travesty repeated in slight monotone. Jareth paid more attention to Travesty than to the flowers. Boy had she grown. Last time he saw her she could pass off as a goblin! Her hair was nappy and green, her clothes were dirty with mud, and her eyes looked more pink than fire red, but now she looked like a princess should. Hair nicely curled to perfection, face washed, powdered and colored lightly with makeup, wearing a nice dress, and looking completely miserable.  
  
" Travesty?" Jareth cut into her dry presentation of a Rain carnation.  
  
" Yes?" Her voice seemed pleasant, happy to get off the subject of flowers.. A subject she cared less about than proper lessons on being a queen.  
  
" If you could have anything, what would you have?" Jareth stopped walking, causing Travesty to stop as well. Travesty looked beyond Jareth, to the gate from the castle. Jareth turned to face what she was. He understood. He saw children outside the gates, playing, laughing, getting dirty, loving life. He knew the feeling. Travesty walked closer to Jareth and looked up at him. Jareth brought his face and eyes down to look in her's.  
  
" Freedom." She answered, already knowing she didn't need to. Her tone of voice sang with the longing of it and her eyes sparkled beyond tears.  
  
" Oh God you've changed.." Jareth whispered leaning closer to her. Travesty took a step back and spit a giant luggie on the ground.  
  
" OH SHIT! Did you see the length on that thing?! Let's see you!" The moment dashed. Jareth disgusted. And Travesty delighted by how far she could spit out mucus.  
  
" Lovely." Jareth mumbled. Travesty grabbed his arm and pulled him to her.  
  
" Come on Jareth.. Just spit one right out!" Jareth did a double take from how far her spit was, to her.  
  
" I beg your pardon?!" Jareth asked surprised and slightly disgusted.  
  
" Go on. Spit!" Jareth saw the look in Travesty's eyes. This was somehow amusing to her. He sighed, obliged, and began to form a giant luggie. He took aim and..  
  
" Travesty! Jareth! Just what the hell are you dong?!" Jareth spun around startled and spit his luggie all over Travesty's father.. King of Elements. Travesty stifled an, already massive giggle and blushed. Jareth closed his eyes, embarrassed. " Jareth.." Travesty's father began. " I'm not going to get angry, but what the hell was that for?!" He pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the mucus.  
  
" Your Majesty, I'm so sorry!" Jareth began. " You see, me and Travesty were-"  
  
" We were getting acquainted." Travesty interrupted. Jareth arched a brow and looked at her. So did her father.  
  
" What?" Her father questioned.  
  
" Exactly. What?!" Jareth added.  
  
" Um.. You see, Jareth wanted to kiss me, since we are going to get married, and his culture is exchanging spit. He was building up some and you interrupted! Cant we have a little privacy!" Travesty lied. Jareth and her father stared at her in astonishment. Travesty's father turned to Jareth.  
  
" Is this true?" He asked, trusting Jareth more than her.  
  
" Uh. Yeah. So far." A long moment of silence.  
  
" Well, okay then.. Jareth, when do you two wish to be wed?" Jareth turned to Travesty who looked away. She'd marry him. But not love him. He knew that she would be more miserable as a queen than a princess.  
  
" No wedding." Travesty looked up. "It's off." Jareth said then disappeared. Travesty couldn't thank him enough. Her father turned towards her.  
  
" This is your fault! Now what will our kingdom do if no man will marry you!" Her father scolded. Travesty still stared at the spot where Jareth had been.  
  
" Get over it." She answered and walked away to another part of the garden.  
  
( Okay, how was this? A little sick, but it's all in good fun)  
  
" Hello mother.."  
  
Travesty whispered touching the tree bark. She smiled when the wind blew in response.  
  
" Hello my daughter.." The tree answered.  
  
" Sorry I haven't been here in a while.. Father has been keeping me locked away in my classroom. He says you are a bad influence." Travesty sighed. " A princess shouldn't have a tree for a mother." She added. The wind blew, gently brushing the leaves into Travesty's hair.  
  
" I may be a tree, but I'm your mother, still." Travesty wrapped her arms around the tree. The wind tugged on the branches of the willow and wrapped them around Travesty. Travesty pulled away, from what would be considered, a hug. " Now child, what with the decorations, and livelihood today?" Travesty giggled.  
  
" Just another suitor, mother."  
  
" Who was he?"  
  
" Jareth. The Goblin King."  
  
" You mean the one you've had a crush on since the ball?" Travesty blushed.  
  
" Mother," She whined. " I never had a crush on him!" Her mother laughed, causing the breeze to feel warmer.  
  
" Was he handsome?" Travesty blushed again.  
  
" Yes.." She couldn't lie. Jareth was handsome, but he was still a king, everything she was against. Everything she would have to learn to love if she became his queen.  
  
" Travesty, my child, I know how you feel about Kings, you being a Queen, having the responsibity without freedom. You cant help who you are, and I cant change that you are a Princess." Travesty shaded her face from her mother. Not only was she blushing, but crying too, she didn't want her mother to see her crying. " But if you have a chance at love, take it." Travesty's face jolted back up.  
  
" I don't love him though!" The winds blew in disbelief. " But I like him.." She admitted. Travesty turned towards the Palace. " But it's too late to ask Jareth to give me a chance. He called off the wedding." The wind blew angrily.  
  
" TRAVESTY! You are my daughter! I don't know what your father has crammed in that thick skull of yours, but I've never raised a quitter!" Travesty smiled and turned to the direction of Jareth's castle. " Go.. And don't stop till you reach him." Travesty's eyes sparkled as she thought about it. She turned towards her mother and hugged her warmly.  
  
" I will mother.." She pulled away and ran towards the stables to get her horse. " I WILL!"  
  
  
  
" Well.?"  
  
Jareth stopped staring at the spot on the wall and turned to Hoggle.  
  
" What?" Jareth asked obliviously. Hoggle sighed annoyed.  
  
" How'd it go?!" He asked anxiously. Jareth rose off his throne and walked over to the wall.  
  
" Great." He murmured.  
  
" So when's the wedding?" Hoggle asked.  
  
" No wedding." Jareth piped. Hoggle raised his brows is shock.  
  
" What? Why?" Jareth bounced of the wall and wandered around the room childishly. Slumping when he paced back an' forth.  
  
" She wont love me." He answered. He wandered back over to the throne and threw himself down. He formed a crystal and transformed it into a white rose.  
  
" That's never bugged you before, Majesty." Hoggle pointed out. Jareth starred at the rose.  
  
" She was beautiful, Holland."  
  
" HOGGLE! AND NEXT TIME YOU GET IT WRONG I'LL-"  
  
" Jareth!" A little cry from outside cut off Holland's-err, Hoggle's threat. Jareth recognized the cry and ran to the window. " You sissy! Get down here!" Jareth smirked and ran outside. Travesty sat on her horse and smiled at Jareth, who breathlessly wiped the hair out of his eyes. Travesty jumped off her horse and dusted herself off. She was still wearing the dress she had been, but was now a little dusty from the ride, and her hair was a little wind ridden, but she was still radiantly beautiful. Travesty stood for a moment and starred at Jareth. She remembered how he looked at her at the ball, and how he looked at her now. Jareth stared back at her in shock.  
  
" Travesty.." He said finally. It was hard enough to get that one word out, but now he had to think of what else to say. Her eyes sparkled and roared like a crackling, warm fire, and they burned Jareth. " Is something wrong." He managed. The spark flew. Travesty walked closer to Jareth and outreached her hand to him. Jareth took it warmly and brought to his lips, kissing it lightly.  
  
" I'm running away." Travesty finally answered. " I want you to come with me." She added. Jareth took by surprise. The two starred at each other for many moments. 


End file.
